Pokemon: Birth of a legend
by Absolhunter251
Summary: A young boy, must find out the pieces of his dreams and he soon becomes a legend of a legendary pokemon. but along the road, he will meet new foes and friends. he and zachary will soon find out what it means to be a "family" A new journey awaits them...
1. Alton Town

POKEMON: Birth of a Legend

**Created by: Absolhunter251 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but do own my OC's that have a guest appearance in my first ever pokemon story and the main character. I hope this story really soars. **

"_This is my story to tell beyond the stars and time…it began like any normal day of becoming a pokemon master, I always knew the great skills of pokemon battling with my trusted partner and friend, Zachary. He taught me the ways of becoming one with your pokemon, and so far, it has helped me. But those were memories…my life soon changed one day when I became the new legend of the pokemon. I am Matthew Amiel…" _

Chapter 1: Alton town

Matthew was a young teen at age 16, he seem to be having these strange dreams of seeing all the legendary pokemon come to him, it felt so real, even though it was only a dream. He had long brown hair that he liked to think was shaped like an Entei. He was wearing a brown coat, black t-shirt, tan jeans, and had a hat. He slowly woke up again and rubbed his eyes and sat up. "It has to be true…One of these days, I'll find a legendary pokemon." He said getting off his bed from his nap and walked off outside to get some fresh air. "I'll be on my way, mother. I'm going to go search for more pokemon." Matthew said heading towards the door.

"Oh, you're leaving again?" Asked Matthew's mother. She came in holding something in her hands. He nodded. "Yup, I'm going to go search for something new for me and Zachary. Not to mention, I have been having these dreams that one day I'll meet a Legendary pokemon, maybe even all of them, and I want to tell him all about it."

Matthew's mother walked up to him and hugged him like he was a baby.

"Uhh…Mom, I'm growing up. Don't you think its still funny for you to keep hugging me like that?" He asked feeling embarrassed. She looked at him and smiled. "No matter how big you get, Matthew, you still will always be my little baby."

Matthew smiled and shed a small tear. "I'm glad you're my mom." He said crying a bit seeing that it has been such a long time since he's been hugged like that, when he was at age 4, his father and mother were divorced and living with his father was hard, mostly because his father was always busy to spend time with him. _"I'm gonna spend more time with you when I'm done, I promise._ Some night, his Dad suffered a heart attack, and Matthew was alone until he was reunited with his mother again.

Matthew's mother Shamira stroked his hair. "Its okay." She said in a motherly tone. She looked at him and gave him a special amulet. "It looks good on you." She said smiling. The amulet was shaped like an Entei's mask on its face.

"Thanks mom." Matthew said. He went out the door and looked at the sky. He looked to his right and saw Zachary standing near a post. He ran up to his friend. "Hey, Zachary!" He said with a happy greeting. Zachary looked at his friend and did a light smile. "And how are you, Matthew?" He asked.

"I'm doing great, Zachary." Matthew replied cheerfully. Zachary turned to his left quickly as he had sense something. 'What's wrong?" Matthew asked seeing Zachary in a protective stance. Zachary then loosened up. "Just making sure. You can never be too careful." Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Riiight."

Zachary leaned against the post and rubbed a hand through his spiky reddish-brown hair. "So you got something interesting for me today?" Matthew leaned against the fence on his side. "Well I have been having these dreams lately." Zachary looked to the sky. "What kinds of dreams? Good ones, bad ones, or weird ones?"

"Its really good."

"Okay, shoot."

"I actually got to meet all the legendaries!"

"Hm…it sounds familiar alright." Zachary said with a slight grin.

"Really?" Matthew asked.

Zachary nodded. "People from the past have told me that story before…or some pokemon trainers." He explained. "Well, some of them never actually got to meet them up close…so, this might be your time to see them up close."

Matthew nodded. "That's going to be cool…" He said, Zachary started to walk forward.

"Hey, Zachary, how long have you been here?" Matthew asked.

"A long time. When your father started his pokemon journey and even when my brother…But I won't go into any details."

"Zachary, you and my mom are the only family I ever knew, I'm very grateful for you as an angel." Matthew said. Zachary stared at him. "You really think so?" he asked while blinking. "Anyway, we need to get going on your pokemon journey of finding out your dreams."

"Right." Matthew said. They headed off towards the pokemon lab to check in with Professor Ashlin for obtaining an upgraded Pokedex.

Professor!" Matthew called while entering the lab. Ashlin walked in. "Ah, Matthew, how are your pokemon doing?" He asked.

"They are doing great, you wanna see em?" Matthew asked. "Sure."

Matthew pulled out a Pokeball. "Come on out! Lucas!" He shouted. The Pokeball released a bright white light. Out appeared a Typhlosion as it stretched its body. "Boocunn!" It cried.

"My, My, Lucas sure has grown, I remember the day when he was just a small Cyndaquil…you two must of really trained." Ashlin said placing his glasses back in place.

"I also have some more." Matthew said.

"Okay, maybe later, but why did you come?" Ashlin asked.

"I'm going to go on another Journey and maybe finally get to see the legendary pokemon that keep on coming in my dreams." Matthew said.

"Hm…that's quite a story, I know just what you need…please hand me your Pokedex."

Matthew handed his Pokedex to the professor. Then he had gotten it back.

Ashlin looked up and saw Zachary. "Are you a new trainer?" He asked Zachary.

Zachary shook his head.

"No, I'm not a new trainer, I'm just here watching over Matthew." He replied.

"Do you have a Pokedex? That way I can see your ID to see if your qualify to be a pokemon trainer?" Ashlin asked. Zachary reached out his hand towards the air. A bright light had flashed as the Pokedex appeared.

"That was amazing!" Ashlin said shocked to see that it had appeared right before his eyes. He cleared his throat and focused on the main part of being a professor.

"Hmm…okay, so do you have a pokemon, Zachary?"

Zachary looked down towards his pockets and even his belt. "I do see to have one on my pockets or belt...but I do have this special pokemon that is my Brother, or has his soul. Or…that's what I believe…" Zachary said closing his eyes. "Come on out! Soraxess!" he shouted.

Out from the dusk ball appeared a Dark/Ground/flying type pokemon. "Gliscor!" It cried unfolding its wings.

"Hmmm…it has a very unusual name…" Said Ashlin.

"I don't care what you people think, It was the name of my brother, so shut your mouth." Zachary said.

"Who would name him that?" Ashlin asked. Zachary sighed and looked at his pokemon. "Don't ask…it has nothing of your business."

"What pokemon is that?" Matthew asked pulling out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex: Gliscor…the Ground/ flying pokemon, this pokemon Observes its prey while hanging inverted from branches. When the chance it presents itself, it swoops down! Its attack can be powerful, if ran into be very cautious when approaching this pokemon.

Matthew looked at it with amazement. "Hm…is this one of the new pokemon, Zachary?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, it is. But Professor Ashlin could explain that more than I can." Zachary said in reply.

"I believe that's where your next journey begins, Matthew." Ashlin said. "The Sinnoh region."

"Wow, does that mean I get to see more new pokemon?" Matthew asked. Ashlin nodded. "Yes, now good luck on your journey, boys."

Matthew and Zachary left the lab and headed for route 12 towards route 40. "So, Zachary, wouldn't be cool if we were to run into some old friends?"

"Yeah." Zachary said staring at the sky. "So, where's our next destination?"

"Ummm…" Matthew said looking at the map. "Well, Professor Ashlin said that our next journey is to explore Sinnoh region."

"Okay." Zachary said. They headed towards Goldenrod City to catch the train to the Sinnoh region.

GOLDRENROD CITY STATION:

Zachary walked towards the building to get two tickets to go to Sinnoh. Matthew then turned around and saw something fly over the sky, it was a huge rainbow colored bird. It made a huge flash of light.

Matthew soon appeared in Ecruteak City, but was it an illusion or real? He stood in front of the great Tin Tower. He took a deep breath and entered the building. He looked forward and saw the Three Legendary Dog Pokemon stand there, in a row. He gulped and walked forward to the center where he saw them. Then Ho-Oh stood in front of him.

Everything flashed to white and Matthew was on the floor passed out.

Everyone stood around him. Zachary came out, and saw Matthew on the ground, he ran up to him.

"Matthew, Matthew, wake up." Zachary said. Matthew slowly opened his eyes, and groaned in pain. "What happened?" Matthew asked in a daze. "I found you here on the ground passed out."

An Old Man walked up and stared down at Matthew. "Hm…so it's true!" He said.

"Huh?" Matthew asked.

"Look what's in your hand boy." Matthew looked at his hand and saw that he was holding the Rainbow wing. Everyone gasped. "He has met the great Ho-Oh!" Said one citizen. Everyone was surprised.

"Wow, I heard that it was hard to see Ho-Oh." Matthew said. "Yes, I believe, Ho-Oh wanted to grant you the best of luck, on your journey." Said the old man. "And it seems that you have another item too, the piece of Entei's red mask."

Matthew was shocked to see that his dreams are coming true. They heard the train engine kicking up. Zachary was carrying Matthew in his arms while they headed towards the train.

--

"Isn't cool, Zachary? That Ho-Oh gave me its Feather, and I don't know about Entei, but it's an honor." Matthew said.

Zachary looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, not that many pokemon trainers get the feather of Ho-Oh, mostly it happens about at least 5 to 3 generations to see that happen to pokemon trainers." "I remember your father, ran into a Ho-Oh as well, and he was honored with the Rainbow wing, but he soon lost it when a spark of fire burned the forest and he lost the wing."

Matthew sighed and looked down.

"I wished that my father could of told me that story, but he…"

"I'm sure, your father would have been proud of you." Zachary said. They looked out the window and saw a row of trees and Mountains. They were heading towards Sinnoh to start a new journey.

-End of chapter 1-

A/N: Well, I hope this pokemon story is good enough. I'm trying my hardest, well, please leave a review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Zachary saves the day

**POKEMON: Birth of a Legend **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but do own my OC's that have a guest appearance in my first ever pokemon story and the main character. I hope this story really soars. **

**Chapter 2: Zachary saves the day **

The Train engine hummed through the long road towards Sinnoh. Matthew fell asleep in his seat and held onto his special gifts that the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh had given him. Zachary looked at Matthew and then his pokemon Gliscor. "Soraxess…Its great to be watching him grow up huh?" Zachary said to his pokemon. "Gli." It cried in agreement. "The way he sleeps, it reminds me of his father when his father started his pokemon journey."

"You know what I mean, Soraxess." He looked at his pokemon and smiled at it. His Gliscor looked at its trainer and his ears twitched as it smiled.

"I remember you were just a Gligar…you were being bullied by a pokemon gang, you seemed to be hurt being overpowered by that Lucario. But luckily I saved you and put you back in shape, and when we found that special item one day while we were traveling, you evolved to save me from that dark Hypno we encounter." Zachary said with a smile and patted his pokemon's head.

"Gli! Gliscor!" It cried putting its claw up saying "I remember that day."

"Hm…Lets just hope, we can make this journey worth while and make Matthew's life something to remember." Zachary said. His pokemon nodded and sat beside its trainer. Zachary turned his head towards the window and stared at it. Matthew soon woke up and rubbed his eyes. "…Morning Zachary." Matthew said in a sleepy tone.

"Morning, Matthew. How are you feeling after that strange pass out you had earlier at Goldenrod?" Zachary asked. Matthew stretched. "Mm…well, I feel great after that sleep." Zachary nodded. "That's good."

A Stewardess walked in. "Good morning Gentlemen, would you like to try our special breakfast menu, or some good health bars?" She asked. "Ummm…I'll have a healthy bar please." Matthew said. "And for you sir?" She asked Zachary.

"I'll have a health bar too."

"I'll bring your pokemon some poke chow." She said while handing them their bars. Matthew quickly took a big bite. "Hey, Zachary…you think its alright for Soraxess to be out of its Pokeball?" Matthew asked. "Wouldn't you be in trouble?"

"I don't think so. I've been on this train before with Soraxess." "Those people on this train don't mind me and my pokemon." Zachary said.

"Do you have any other pokemon?" Matthew asked. Zachary shook his head. "No…Soraxess was my first ever pokemon, we promise that we will watch over each other."

"Oh…" Matthew said. The Stewardess came back in and placed the bowl on the table. Soraxess went on the table and started to stuff its face with poke chow. Its ears twitched with excitement while eating the food. "Wow, Soraxess sure likes the poke chow." Matthew said. "Yeah, they know what he likes." Soraxess grabbed a hand full and sat on its trainer's lap. He continued to eat. Soraxess then gave its master some of its food. Zachary ate it. Matthew's eyes widen. "Did you just…" He said.

"Yes Matthew...I ate the poke chow. I find it quite good."

"But…would you get sick?" Matthew asked. "I'm sort of used to it, that's because a long time ago, I was so hungry, and Soraxess was willing enough to share its food with me and by the months I started to like poke chow, lets say its my little snack."

Matthew laughed a little. Zachary looked at Matthew and smiled lightly. "So, anything new with the dreams?" he asked.

"No…not yet." Matthew said.

The speaker rang. "Attention pokemon trainers and passengers, we will be departing to Sinnoh region in about 5 minutes…please enjoy our fresh lemonade, or nice music." Said the Stewardess.

Matthew leaned back against his seat. "So, Zachary. Do you know anything about what's going to happen, on our journey?"

"Hm…Nothing that I could picture, but hopefully your pokemon are in good shape, that way you can battle the gym leaders that are there." Zachary said. "And the elite four."

"Don't worry, Zachary. I'm ready for them." Matthew said. Zachary nodded. "Then, alright. But I can make the time to spend with you." Matthew smiled, but then a small tear rolled down his face.

"Matthew?" Zachary asked looking at him with his head tilting to the side a bit.

"Sorry, don't know where it came from, Zachary." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Pull your self together." Zachary said. "Gliscor!" Cried Soraxess saying the same thing. Then the train had stopped.

"We have now reached Sinnoh." Said the driver. Zachary and Matthew got up and headed towards the door. Zachary paid the driver.

-0-

Matthew looked up in the sky and saw a few new pokemon fly in the sky. "Whoa!" He said with amazement. Zachary and Matthew walked towards the small town of Sandgem Town.

"This town is small." Matthew said.

"Don't worry, you'll meet new pokemon on the way to different towns and cities." Zachary said. Soraxess was inside his Pokeball. "So, you want to go to a new town?" Matthew asked. "Sure." Zachary said. They walked towards Oreburgh City route. On their way towards that route, Matthew then spotted a pokemon in the grass. "Whoa! A new pokemon!" He said and pulled out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: "Shinx the Flash pokemon. This Electric pokemon's forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered." "Wow, an Electric pokemon." Matthew said. He pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Come on out! Blazer!" He shouted. Out from the poke ball appeared out a Growlithe. "Growlithe!" It howled. "Alright Blazer! Use flamethrower!" the fire pokemon shot out a stream of fire. Shinx looked up at the fire pokemon and got hit with flames. "Shyuu!" It cried being hurled into the air. It landed on its stomach but quickly got back on its feet and sparked.

"Okay, blazer! Lets try Quick attack!" Matthew said. The Growlithe dashed at the Shinx. The Shinx was surprised to see the pokemon dash so quick. It got hurled into the air again. The electric pokemon landed real hard again on its stomach. "Poke ball go!" Matthew shouted and tossed the Pokeball. The pokemon went inside. The ball moved a few times. Matthew concreted real hard to see if he was successful. The ball flashed, and he ran up to it. "Wow! My very own Shinx!" He said looking at the Pokeball. "I'll make sure I can use him."

"That was good catch." Zachary said. "You'll be meeting a lot of new pokemon here within Sinnoh."

"I'm, ready Zachary. Lets go take on the gym leader!"

"Hold it there, Matthew. It could take us a few days just to get there, might as well camp out here tonight." "Okay, Zachary." Matthew said. They camped near a crystal clear lake and had a night breeze. Zachary sat on a tree branch to watch Matthew from the top. Matthew was playing with his pokemon. Soraxess stood by its master watching Matthew too.

"Soraxess..." Zachary said. "Gli?" Soraxess asked looking up at its master.

"I want you to keep an eye on him, while I go get some more fire wood for the fire." "Gliscor! Scor! Gli!"

"No, I'll be alright by myself. I can take care of myself, so don't worry Soraxess." Zachary said petting his pokemon's head. He jumped down from the tree and headed towards the woods. Soraxess focused on Matthew.

"Where's Zachary?" Matthew asked himself. He got up and saw that Zachary wasn't in the tree.

"Hey, are you a pokemon trainer?" Said a passing stranger. "Yeah." Matthew said in reply. "Why not we have a pokemon battle. If I win I get to have that cool looking Gliscor of yours."

"But! This pokemon isn't mine, it belongs to-."

"Be quite, Kid. And let's battle!" Said the stranger. He threw out a Pokeball and out appeared a fierce looking Gastly.

"Alright! Come on out Lucas!" Matthew shouted. "Boocunn!!" Cried out Lucas.

"Heh! A Typhlosion! All right Gastly! Use Confusion ray!" Said the stranger. "Gastly!" Cried the ghost pokemon. Its eyes flashed. Lucas shook its head. "Lucas! Try a flamethrower attack!" Matthew ordered his pokemon. Lucas was confused, but it aimed everywhere. Gastly evaded some of the attacks. "Try another blast!" Matthew said. Lucas did another blast of flamethrower.

The blast had hit the Ghost pokemon real hard. "Gastly return!" Said the stranger. "Then try this on for size!"

"Go!" He shouted. The ball flashed. Out appeared, a Yanmega. "Yan!!" It buzzed flapping its wings. "What pokemon is that?" Matthew said and pulled out his Pokedex.

"Yanmega, the Ogre Darner pokemon. This bug/flying pokemon has churning wings, it creates shock waves that inflict critical internal injuries to foes." Said the Pokedex.

"Uh oh!" Matthew said.

"Yanmega! Use your bug buzz attack!" The pokemon made a huge sound that made Matthew hold his ears. Lucas flew back a few feet and landed on his stomach. "Lucas, return!" Matthew called out and retuned his pokemon.

"Come on out Crusher!" Matthew said. Out from the Pokeball appeared a Zangoose. "Zangoose!" It cried and got its claws ready to attack. "Crusher! Use crush claw!" Matthew said. The Zangoose ran with its claws glowing. "Yanmega! Use protect!" said the stranger. The Yanmega glowed. Zangoose's attack didn't even dent the pokemon.

"Yanmega! Use your fury attack!" The bug pokemon zipped passed Crusher and slammed itself into crusher's stomach. _"This pokemon is fast…how can I beat him?" _Matthew thought gritting his teeth. "Matthew!" Zachary called. Matthew looked up and saw Zachary floating in the air with his wings.

"I'll take it from here." Zachary said as he landed on the ground. "But, Zachary." Matthew said.

"Just take your pokemon to the pokemon center." Matthew returned, Crusher to his Pokeball. "You had to ruin my fun." Said the stranger. Zachary then smirked. "It was a bad move to try and steal my pokemon. "Ready, Soraxess!" Zachary said. "Gliscor!" Cried, Soraxess.

"So, that Gliscor, doesn't belong to that kid? But to you?!"

"Yes, and messing with Matthew was a bad move." Zachary said pointing his finger. Soon Yanmega was in Soraxess's claws. "Soraxess, use vice grip!" Soraxess started to squeeze the bug pokemon with his claws. "Yanmega!" Said the stranger. "Soraxess, its time for the grand finale! Use Shadow Force!" Soraxess disappeared and then reappeared smacking the Yanmega down. The bug pokemon fainted. "My, Yanmega!!" Said the stranger. "You'll pay for this! Team Rocket will have its day." Said the mad scientist running off. Matthew walked up to Zachary. "Whoa, you creamed him!" Matthew said.

"Well, I've learned to bond with my pokemon, I know that Soraxess can never be beaten, because I know its his power that gives me the victory."

"Zachary, I was able to get theses." Matthew said pulling out a max potion.

"Good, now spray your pokemon with it, while I'll pull out some food for us." Zachary said. "Got it." Matthew said with a nod.

–0-

Matthew chowed down on a sandwich that his mother had packed for him. All of his pokemon were eating as well.

"Hey, Zachary." Matthew said.

"Huh?" Zachary asked looking at Matthew.

"You think I'll be able to find the whole point of my dreams? And what they are all telling me about?" Matthew asked. "Hmm…that's something I can't say for you. But it's my job for me and Soraxess to keep an eye on you."

"So, you really are my guardian." Matthew said with a smile. Zachary nodded his head slowly. "You can say I'm like that…" looking to the side a bit.

-0-

Soon the stars were shining very bright. Zachary stared at the blazing fire before looking over to Matthew who was fast asleep in his sleeping bag.

He sighed. _"I know, that Matthew's fate has to be something very important with that half Entei mask. But what does it all mean?"_ He thought before closing his eyes to think harder about it. Soraxess sat by its master and twitched his ears for enjoyment in getting comfortable. Zachary turned his head to his loyal pokemon and petted its head. Zachary stared up at the moon and his eyes leered a bit.

-0-

Matthew was then having another dream. He was walking into the woods of Lake Verity. He saw a cave and entered it. He then saw a pink legendary pokemon. "W-Who are you?" Matthew asked the strange legendary pokemon.

"Am I Mesprit, The being of emotions." She said in a humming sound voice of kindness. "Matthew, these dreams you have are telling you that you're the chosen one to take on a new way of life."

Matthew was confused. "What are you saying?" "What's my destiny?"

"Look deep within you're heart. But beware those who harm you and use you for something dangerous…" She said before everything faded to white. Matthew then woke up. Zachary was still half asleep. Matthew seemed to be breathing hard as he saw a ghost. "Matthew…you alright?" Zachary asked opening one eye. Matthew got out from his sleeping bag and sat near Zachary. "I had another one…but this pokemon I saw was sort of creepy to me, even though it was friendly." He said. Zachary moved his black bat wing around him. "It's over now. But there are good legendaries as there are bad ones out there for you to see." Zachary said to him. Matthew hugged him. Zachary froze for a second. "You still act like you're 10." Zachary said to him.

They both soon went to sleep.

-0-

NEXT MORNING:

Matthew slowly opened up one eye and saw the same legendary looking at him with her huge eyes. He fell back. Zachary opened his eyes and looked up and saw the pink legendary.

"So, why are you here?" Zachary asked the legendary pokemon. "I'm here to give Matthew a gift." She said. Matthew saw the pokemon hold something its in hands. "Take it." She said. Matthew took the shining light that appeared as a pink scale from her. Matthew was shocked before he could thank the legendary she had left.

"Come on Matthew. Lets get going to the gym leader." Zachary said. Matthew nodded.

-**End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: Well, this pokemon story is getting good.x3 lol. Well, I hope this pokemon story is a good one. This is my first time to ever use character bonding and such. Well, please leave a review. I thought it was kinda funny that Matthew is scared of Mesprit. **


End file.
